Dragon's Heart
by Normandy1998
Summary: Born with a quirk that made him an an outcast among his peers, Ryu aims to become a Pro hero like his Idol Summer Dragon and keep a promise he made long ago. What he didn't expect on his road to becoming a hero, was becoming best friends with Izuku Midoriya who aims to be a hero like All Might. (there will be ships later in the story)
1. Chapter 1 Ryu's Origin part 1

_"_ _Get lost freak!"_

" _You should be a villain with a quirk like yours."_

" _It was Ryu, he started it!"_

" _You can't be a hero; you should just give up."_

" _You think UA will accept a monster like you!"_

These voices continued to sweep through the mind of the young boy as he ran through the city streets with the cold rain beating down on him, soaking his clothes and chilling his bones. Despite the terrible weather he couldn't care for either the rain or where he was going as long as it was away from the people, the idiots who kept telling him that he couldn't follow his dream and become a hero. All his life that's all I wanted to be, a hero but not for the fame, money or fans but just to protect people and make them feel safe, like nothing could hurt them, like many of his favourite heroes did every day. As he continued to run through the city streets as he kept thinking on how he was sick of how everyone treated him just because of his damn quirk, everyone bullied him day after day and every time he would stand up for himself and fight he was always treated as the one who started it while the others would play as the victims even if he was the one injured while the others cackled in the background, unscathed.

After running for what felt like an eternity the young boy found himself in the middle of a park that he'd never been to before, it seemed to be deserted with the exception of a few benches and a jungle gym, accompanied by a swing which seemed to be fraying at the seams. Falling to his knees from sheer exhaustion he finally started to feel how his shirt had been drenched due to the rain and how it started to feel like a second skin on him. Looking up to the black clouds that covered the sky he finally let everything he'd been bottling up for years let out and he began to sniffle, then cry, and then sob. Sadness was one of the emotions that he knew too intimately, not to mention envy and his other emotional companion in the rain, anger.

He drove his fist into the ground with everything he had but that wasn't enough, not yet. He kept pounding the same spot over and over and over again as if he needed to find something that was hidden underneath him that could fix everything wrong in his life. He continued his assault on the same poor spot of dirt for a few minutes until he wore himself out and after giving up on his little search he raised his fist to find that it was bleeding heavily with the skin on his knuckles having been worn down, now stinging from the continuous attack on the ground he now could start to collect his thoughts, wiping the dirt from his knuckles with a wince. Then he remembered on why he was running through the rain in the first place. On how one of the few people that believed in him could be a hero gave up on him.

 _1 hour earlier_

 _Ryu was in his room finishing off the homework he was given earlier that day, he liked to finish homework the day he got it since it meant he could do what he wanted sooner without the worry of handing it in late. Since Ryu really didn't have any friends and was considered a social outcast he found solace in reading from school text books he finds in the school library, manga about a group of friends traveling the world to fight a great evil, books about human super soldiers fighting an alien race who sought to exterminate the human race and books about dragons to which Ryu loved the most due to his fondness of the terrible mythical creature that in the past was once considered an embodiment of the devil. Ryu's room was a basic size for a 10-year olds room with posters of multiple heroes plastered all over the walls along with his bed and desk. He also had two large books shelfs both of which were full, full to the brim with an eclectic selection of any topic he could imagine. People thought this love for reading was one of the reason Ryu did so well in school, normally ranking in the top 3 whenever a test had occurred at school. After finishing his homework Ryu put his pen down, working out the small knots of tension in his palm._

 _"Finally done" Ryu said, sighing in relief "Maybe I should have dad look over this, rather be sure I did well than screw up, not that Ms would care."_

 _Grabbing the piece of the paper he then left his room and proceeded down stairs in the dimly light hallway to find his dad in the living room with his step mother Yuki. Seeing the door slightly open Ryu walked over to see what was going on. Inside he sees his father and step mother talking on the couch but before he could knock he heard his farther ask Yuki something that made Ryu stop dead in his tracks and start to listen to their conversation._

 _"Honey… are you scared of Ryu?" Kenji sighing after saying it making it seem he had been holding it in for a while._

 _Taking a moment to ponder what her husband said Yuki finally spoke with an almost questioning tone. "I know he's a great kid and that he goes through a lot at school because of his quirk. But Kenji, it seems like some days he's on the verge of going into a fit of rage. I'm worried what he could do, not everyone is as well prepared."_

 _After taking a moment to recompose herself after seeing that Kenji was waiting for her to go on, she continued. "But I know that if we work hard enough with him, maybe some extra quirk counselling or therapy, he can control his anger."_

 _"I know you want to do anything you can to help Ryu, but I've tried everything I can think of and nothing seems to work." Sounding on the verge of tears Kenji continues, ramming his fist into the arm rest. "I'm worried that after so long, or the bullying gets worse or something he'll explode and do something horrible and in the ensuing chaos you could get hurt… Everybody could get hurt! I…We can't let that happen."_

 _After taking a moment to recompose himself Kenji speaks again "The other day Ryu asked if I thought he could still be a hero and I told him he could but deep down I don't think he can, not like he is. With his quirk and rage, a part of me is starting to agree with what the other parents say about him and that he'll become a villain. I… I don't know what to do…"_

 _In that one moment Ryu's world shattered, he knew he had problems with his anger because of the bullying he endured at school and that his quirk made it much harder to control but he always thought that if his dad was there by his side he could do it. But now after hearing what they… he just said Ryu felt truly hopeless about his dream, like a little part of him had given up and stopped trying. Ryu started to wonder 'Will_ _they send me away? Will did start to treat like a freak like everyone else does, like a villain'?_

 _After quietly walking away from the door so as to not alert his parents of his presence he mumbles to_ himself. "Well if they _really do want me to send me away then I won't give them a chance." Ryu's voice seemed to radiate with sorrow at his little pledge._

 _Getting to the front door, he slips his shoes on and runs out the front door into the cold rain that started only an hour ago. Not caring about the wind or rain Ryu just picked a direction and ran, the sound of his father's disappointment echoing in his ears._

 _Present_

 _The moment kept playing in Ryu's head as if on a continuous loop._ _'He'll become a villain…'_ _Did he really mean it? His own father?_ _'He'll become a villain…'_ _He gave up on me_ _'He'll become a villain'_ _Starting to twitch from the anger building in him clenching his fist with such force his hand went white, blood fighting desperately to flow back into his fingers._

 _" **THEY'RE WRONG!"**_ _Roaring to the sky with every ounce of anger he had in him, small flickers of heat sparking from his mouth at the cry._

 _Still searing with anger Ryu attacked the ground again but with both his hands, ignoring the pain coming from his already injured right hand. Cracking the ground underneath himself with his attack, the bestial nature of his quirk showing itself. He continued this until he laid exhausted on the ground barley able to keep himself up even with the support of both his hands and knees. He laid there for what felt like hours trapped in his own thought about everything that had happened from his farther giving up on him to the almost daily beatings he got from his so called peers at school, tears welling up in his eyes again. Ryu was so trapped in his thoughts that he never noticed that he wasn't alone in the park until the unknown person's shadow caught Ryu's attention._

 _ _XXXXXXXX__

Nezu didn't know why but he always liked the rain. Maybe the way it sounded as it hit different surfaces, or how it could make the light from car's headlights looks beautiful when seen in puddles, who knew? But a part of him believed that it was because the first thing he experienced after escaping his human captors was the rain hitting his face and how it felt like freedom, to feel like he finally had control over his life.

Nezu continued his pleasant stroll down the street, soaking in the feeling until his ears picked up a strange sound.

 **BOOM!**

"Hmm strange is there a villain attack nearby? Surely not at this hour." Looking in the direction of the sound, the ever-present smile on his face.

 **BOOM!**

"It sounds close, perhaps I should check in case it's a villain running rampant." Taking off in the direction at a somewhat lazy pace, Nezu finds himself in one of the local parks. He turns the corner to see not a villain wreaking havoc but a child, probably no older than 10 years old lying on his hands and knees.

He walks closer to get a better look at the child: a mess of black hair, wearing a blue All Might t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Upon getting closer to the child Nezu sees the shirt sticking to the child like a second skin 'He seems to have been in the rain for quite a while, a child would get sick'.

Once getting close enough to see the child's face Nezu is shocked upon recognising the mysterious child.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"Ryu, what on earth are you doing here in the middle of the night, you could get sick?" The second Ryu heard that concerned but carefree voice he knew who his mysterious onlooker was._

 _"Uncle Nezu." His voice hitching from the cold he looked up to see his uncle, to any passer-by you couldn't tell he's family since Ryu is a 'normal human' and his uncle is an animal that could be a mouse, dog or bear._

 _"Why are you here of all places you should be at your house." He stops the second he sees the ground and leaned in towards Ryu's injured hand. "And what happened to your hand?" Nezu crouching down to get a better look at the hand._

 _All Ryu could do is just sit there as his uncle continues to ask him question after question on why he was in the middle of the park in the pouring rain without either his farther or step mother accompanying him, he didn't say a thing until Nezu finally stopped his little assault of questions and just asked him._

 _"Ryu are you ok?" With genuine concern in his voice, all Ryu could do is just hug him and after a few moments he spoke._

 _"Uncle Nezu please help me…" Tears stream down his face while he asked his uncle for his help, mixing in with the rain._

 _After taking a moment to process what he heard Nezu spoke "Ok, my house is nearby we'll need to get that hand treated, you cleaned up and I bet you must be hungry. Come on."_

 _After helping Ryu up Nezu lead him back to his house all the while racking his brains for a possible reason why Ryu was alone in the rain and hurt, none of his answers stood much ground._ _'I'll wait till he's had something to eat and rested up.'_ _Stopping for a moment to look at Ryu and the condition he was in_ _'Then I'm getting to the bottom of this.'_ _His eyes showing the determination only a genius on a mission could have._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it may be short I plan to try and make these chapters longer. A heads up this is my first ever fanfic and I know I'm not great so I love to hear what you have to say about this so I can improve my writing and the quality of the story so I can bring something better for both this story but others I may do in the future.**

 **A big thanks to my friend Nanocowie who helped me write this chapter and I highly recommend you check out his profile in my favourite writers on my profile to read his My Hero Academia fanfics, I personally recommend The cats caught a rabbit.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ryu's origin part 2

Thankfully Nezu's house was only a short walk away from the park he found Ryu in. Nezu's house was a simple 2 story house that didn't stand out much from the rest on his block, something he was quite thankful for. Even though he earned a decent pay being UA's principal Nezu preferred something simple and Ryu believed he bought it since it was cheap and Nezu loved to spend his money on all different types of tea. After arriving Nezu helped the weakened Ryu through to the living room and helps him get comfortable on the couch. "Are you comfy?"

Ryu nods, still slightly weak from the cold. "Ok, I'll go find the first aid kit and we'll get that hand patched up."

Nezu walked into the kitchen, leaving the young boy on the couch alone with his thoughts once again. 'Why was Uncle there anyway?'

Stopping his thoughts for a moment to look at his hand 'Better question, why out of all the places I could have run off to, why did my legs bring me so close to Uncle's house?'

Ryu continued this train of thought until he was interrupted by Nezu returning to the living room. "It's a good thing I restocked this recently, otherwise I might have had to call Recovery Girl. Be wary Ryu, waking that woman up is akin to poking a bear."

Ryu sensed a bit of fear coming from his always pleasant Uncle and that was enough to tell him all he needed to know about this Recovery Girl. After taking the necessary medical supplies from the first aid box Nezu takes Ryu's injured right hand while holding in his free hand a bottle of disinfectant. "Now a heads up this will sting and sting a lot mind you, so don't be alarmed."

He wasn't lying, it really hurt like hell. For a moment Ryu had to resist the urge to pull his arm away from his uncle. Soon after the stinging subsided and Nezu started to wrap Ryu's hand in bandages after cleaning his wound. After finishing Nezu looked at Ryu as he tried to massage his hand, trying to regain a semblance of feeling. "Are you hungry?"

"No…"

A large grumble echoed through the room. Ryu blushing heavily from embarrassment, trying to avoid his uncle's gaze. "I thought so, I've drawn a bath so go get yourself cleaned up and I'll make you something to eat."

Hearing this Ryu got up and headed to the bathroom to which he thankfully knew where it was thanks to his previous visits to Nezu's "There should be a change of clothes for you in the bathroom and don't get your bandages wet." Went Nezu's voice echoing through the hall as Ryu got to the bathroom door, smiling at his uncle's attentiveness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After taking his bath Ryu got changed into a Edgeshot t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. _'Man, Uncle Nezu really is prepared for anything…'._ After getting changed he left the bathroom. He catches the smell of Nezu's cooking and immediately runs to the kitchen, once in the doorway Ryu had to resist the urge to burst out into laughter at the sight of his uncle not only cooking on a stool but the fact he was wearing an All Might apron that was 3 sizes too big for him.

Noticing the suppressed snickering he turns to see Ryu in the doorway trying to suppress his laughter "Uncle… Nezu why…. are you wearing …that?"

Pointing to the All Might apron. Nezu looking to the apron in bewilderment "Why wouldn't I, it's the only one I got?"

Ryu once hearing this burst out in to a full hysteria of laughter, not noticing a small smirk on Nezu's face once realizing what Ryu was talking about but also how he's acting _'It looks like he's feeling better, it's a good thing I decided to wear this apron.'_

Nezu mentally patting himself on the back for his plan succeeding. After the self-praising and joining in Ryu in his fit of laughter to which and he slightly scarred the small boy after a bit of his sadistic side revealed himself while laughing, Nezu and Ryu were finally able to eat and it defiantly showed that Ryu was hungry as he basically devoured everything that Nezu made him. _'I forgot that his quirk does make him a bit primal when he gets very hungry.'_

Sweat dropped, after seeing the carnage of Ryu eating Nezu cleaned up after protesting to Ryu helping and told him to wait in the living room. After cleaning up Nezu rejoined Ryu in the living room, sitting across from him Nezu braced himself as he prepared himself to finally find out what happened.

"Ryu, why were you in the park alone and injured?" His eyes boring into his nephew. "Did the bullying get worse?"

"Yes…" Averting his gaze from his uncle's cold stare "But… that wasn't why I was in the park"

Taking a moment to ponder Nezu resumed his questions "Did something happen at home, perhaps you and your farther had an argument?"

Ryu not responding Nezu asked another question "Did you have an argument with Yuki?" Ryu still doesn't respond, continuing to avoid Nezu's gaze 'It looks like something might have happened at home, but at this rate I won't get anything and I rather know as much as I can than rush to a conclusion' sighing Nezu continued.

"Ryu listen!" Raising his voice to get Ryu's attention once again "You asked me in the park for help remember, am I wrong?"

"No…"

"Well if you want my help I need to know what happened otherwise I can't help you, so please… tell me what happened"

Ryu saw the concern in Nezu's eyes and took a quick moment to recompose himself, sighing the young boy began. "What happened is that my dad said I'll become a villain."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu told Nezu everything, about how he overheard his farther and Yuki talk about him and how they were starting to worry that Ryu might finally lose it and go on a rampage, Nezu understood their concern, Ryu's quirk made him quite powerful on a physical level and how like his farther, he had to fight his animistic instincts to remain in control when his emotions became unstable, but he was shocked to learn what Kenji said _'Dad said I'll become a villain….'_ Ryu was in tears with his voice hitching when speaking the last part of his story. After hearing Ryu's story Nezu told him to go to the spare room upstairs and get some sleep, after Ryu left Nezu placed his paw on his chain and thought. _'I understand where Kenji's coming from, but to say that a loud about his own son, but he may also be at his breaking point like Ryu.'_ Nezu once again raking his brain for a solution to the situation he had landed himself in.

He quickly got his thoughts in order and made a plan of action. "I better first let Kenji know Ryu is alright, then hopefully I can get some answers out of him and if we're lucky this can be resolved sooner rather than later."

Pulling his phone out his pocket Nezu went through his contacts until finding and dialing Kenji's number. After ringing for a minute Nezu finally hears the call connect and the frenzied Kenji. "Hey Nezu, listen I can't talk right now somethings happened to Ryu."

 _'Should I ask and see if he knows about Ryu or tell him'_ Taking a moment to weigh out his options. _'Better I tell him now, hopefully that calms him down. I may get some answers out of him quicker'._

Nezu cleared his throat quickly and said calmly. "Don't worry, I found Ryu a little bit ago, he's currently sleeping in my spare room"

Kenji sighed in relief and Nezu could almost feel him calming down. "Thank god… Yuki said she thought she heard something, so I went to investigate, and I found the front door was wide open. I originally thought someone broke in and after checking the whole house, I then realized that Ryu was missing…. is he ok?"

"To be frank he's not, I found him soaked to the bone thanks to the rain, also his right was badly injured hand and bleeding also…" Nezu was interrupted before he could finish due to Kenji reaction.

"WHAT!, Washeattackedbyavillainandwhydidn'thetakeajacket…"

"Kenji calm down!" After a few moments to breath and calm himself, Kenji spoke again "Ok... I'm calm, now please tell me what happened?"

"Ok, well like I said I found him at one of the nearby parks, soaked to the bone due to the rain and his right hand was severely injured and bleeding, but it seems that was a self-inflicted injury from him attacking the ground, not only that but he was in tears when I found him." Taking a moment to let Kenji take in the information, Nezu continued. "I was able to get him back to my house no problem, I was also able to bandage up his wound, I got him cleaned up and fed so physically he fine at the moment."

"Thank you so much Nezu, I don't know what I can do to thank you" Kenji's mood seeming to improve drastically after hearing what Nezu had done "But tell me, did Ryu tell you why he ran away from home?"

"Actually that was one of the reasons I called" Nezu tone shifting to a much darker way to how he normally speaks "I like to ask why you said that Ryu will likely become a villain."

For a moment there was nothing, the silence so tense between the two old friends you cut a knife with it.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji sounding as if he doesn't know what Nezu's talking about.

"Kenji, Ryu heard you and Yuki talking about him, how he could become a villain and that's why he ran away, when I found him in the park he was crying his eyes out after hearing what you said, so I want to know, why did you say that?" Nezu dark tone seeming to grow as he continued his conversation with Kenji. He was willing to give his old friend a chance, since from the sound of Ryu's story, Kenji had also been struggling with this whole situation and if possible, Nezu was going to help fix it to the best of his abilities.

"Listen Nezu, I've tried everything to help Ryu, quirk counselling, therapy heck I've tried to train him in controlling his quirk but nothing seems to work…." Kenji sounding as if he's on the verge of crying, he takes a moment to recompose himself "I'm worried that one day something small and stupid will set him off, then he'll go berserk and in the chaos he'll hurt Yuki or anybody nearby, whether they hurt him or not and that scares me more than anything." Nezu noticing true fear emanating from Kenji's voice as he told him his worries about Ryu.

"Listen Kenji, I know I'm in no position to judge but Ryu needs someone in his life to help him through this and I'd more than happily help with everything, but you need to repair things with Ryu and help him prove everyone wrong"

"Actually Nezu, I think you can help with something" Kenji's voice taking a much more serious tone "You said that you be willing to do anything to help, am I wrong?"

"No and I stand by that"

"Good because I think you should look after Ryu."

Nezu for a moment couldn't process what he had just heard, Kenji one of his oldest and closest friends had just asked him to take guardianship over his son, that moment soon pass only to be replaced with pure unbridled rage.

"What the hell Kenji!, Don't you give a damn about your own son, What the hell do you think Natsuki would say if she heard you say that!"

"Don't you bring up Natsuki! Don't you think I know how she would feel if she heard that but she's not here, don't you think this is tearing me up asking you this, Ryu is the only thing that I have left to remember her by, but you know she would agree with me, with how the situation is currently" soon the conversation between the two old friends stopped, both searing with rage over the situation. After a few moments the two were able to calm their emotions, silence once again filling the conversation until Kenji broke it.

"Listen Nezu, when you think about it like how Aizawa puts it, it's the most rational decision we've got. Think about it there's no way Ryu wants to come home and he likely won't listen to me with how he feels at the moment."

"You know if he agrees to this, he'll likely end up growing up hating you and possibility not seeing you as his father."

"I'm willing to accept that, as long as he's happy living with you."

"Okay, I'll talk to him in the morning about this, if this happens…. If you want I can keep you updated?"

"That would be great, thank you Nezu" After hearing that Nezu finally hangs up.

After talking with Kenji Nezu couldn't sleep due to him still processing the request his old friend made him, placing his hand on his chin to help him think _'Would me taking over as Ryu guardian really help? Ryu would very likely end up growing a deep hatred for his farther for abandoning him, but I know it is the best option for Ryu, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Ryu may only be 10 years old but this decision could change his life drastically, for better or worse so it would be best to let him decide.'_

Nezu spent the rest of the night thinking, on what he could do to help Ryu if he agreed to Nezu taking guardianship over him, then if he said yes they could immediately begin work on Nezu's plan to help Ryu become a hero.

XXXXXXXXX

 _"Get lost freak!"_

 _"You should be a villain with a quirk like yours."_

 _"It was Ryu, he started it!"_

 _"You can't be a hero; you should just give up."_

 _"You think UA will accept a monster like you!"_

 _'He'll become a villain…'_

Ryu's eyes snapped open, gasping for breath as he sat up. The young boy took a moment to gather himself, before sighing heavily and taking a look around the semi memorable room. After a few moments Ryu was able to remember what happened to night before and how he ended up where he was, "I guess it wasn't all a nightmare the" gripping the sheets in frustration "god damn it."

"Ryu" a knocking sound at the door, his uncles voice ringing through "You okay? I thought I heard something…"

"I'm okay and it was nothing, just a bad dream."

"Alright, breakfast should be done soon."

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." Standing up from the bed, he looked out the window to the rising sun then to his still bandaged right hand, 'I guess it's time to face whatever today has planned for me.' Pushing his thoughts aside Ryu quickly made his way to the bathroom to get washed up and ready for whatever was to come.

After washing up Ryu made his way down stairs to the kitchen to see Nezu finishing up breakfast, to which the smell alone made Ryu drool. After finishing his breakfast Ryu found himself back in the living room as Nezu said he had something important to discuss with him, worry filled Ryu as he sat on the couch waiting for his uncle to talk to him, after a few minutes of nervous fidgeting Nezu finally appeared from the kitchen with his signature cup of tea, Ryu watched as his uncle passed by him and sat across from him like last night.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a cup, but I remembered you're not quite fond of tea" pausing for a moment to sip his tea "Now to what I wanted to talk to you about, now…"

"I-I know what I did was stupid and that I made a lot of people worry, but…after hearing what my dad said, I just…couldn't take it so I did the only thing I could think of and run." For a moment there was nothing, so silent you could hear a pin drop until Nezu finally broke it.

"While I'll admit what you did was stupid and almost scarred everyone to death, I understand why you did what you did." Pausing once again to sip his tea. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, your farther and I were talking last night, and he asked of me a very…. difficult request."

"What was it?"

"He asked me to look after you"

In that one moment to Ryu felt as if time stopped for him as he tries to comprehend what he just heard, _'He asked him what!? So it is true he gave up on me like everyone else, he thinks I'm a no good villain like the bastard that killed mom, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, no ever believed I could follow my dream and become a pro hero'_ Ryu then notices how hard he was clenching his fist and how they had gone white with the lack of blood flow through his hands.

After taking a moment to calm himself Ryu was able to keep his rage in check, soon things seem to go back to normal for Ryu, he saw as his uncle looked at him with a questioning look as if he's expecting Ryu to react.

"Now before you say anything I like to let you know, that it's completely up to you if you want me to become your guardian." just as Ryu was about to answer Nezu raised his hand to signal he wasn't finished yet, "But before you answer that question, I have another I like you to answer, do you still want to a be hero?"

 _'Of course I still want to be a hero; it's been my dream since before I could remember, what kind of stupid question is that? But could he mean do I still want to follow my dream, after what happened last night?'_ Ryu took a moment to recompose himself before he answered his uncle's question.

"Yes, I still want to be a hero, to not only prove everyone wrong about me becoming a villain, but to keep my promise to mom and become a great hero like she was and go even further than she did."

"Like I thought, your determination has always been strong when you put your mind to something, but back to my previous question do you want me to become your guardian? Now if you agree to this I will put you through serve training not only physically but mentally as well, to prepare you for U.A if you wish to apply, so do you want me to become your guardian?"

Without taking a moment to think Ryu gave his answer "YES!"

Nezu sweat dropped to how quickly Ryu answered his question "Why am I not surprised, like your mother whenever you put your mind to something you always go through with it." Nezu then pulls out what seems to be a bundle of papers then hands to Ryu, when he sees that the bundle of papers they look like a sort of seclude for Ryu "Now we better get started we have a lot of work to do."

As Nezu was rambling on about what he'll need to do to start Ryu's training, Ryu felt horrible for hiding the truth from his uncle. _'I'm sorry Uncle Nezu but I can't tell you the full reason I want to become a hero; I do want to keep my promise to mom, but I can't let the bastard who killed her get away. He'll pay what he did,_ _I don't care how long it takes and what I have to do, He'll pay for what he did, with his life'_

XXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Another chapter is here and gone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writing it. Ryu's origin is now over but before I go I like to ask you all a question, would you like a chapter dedicated to Ryu meeting Izuku before the canon story starts or would you rather we get straight to the main story? Please provide your answers via either private message or in a review.**

 **Thanks again for reading and please leave a review of your thoughts of the story, I love to hear what you guys think and have a great day.**

 **Also thanks again to my friend Nanocowie with this chapter and I recommend you check out his current My Hero Academia fanfic, Goddamnit Mineta.**


End file.
